therocketleagueworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokyo Ravers
The Tokyo Ravers are a professional Rocket League World team based in Tokyo, Japan. The Ravers play their home games at Neo Tokyo & Tokyo Underpass Stadiums. The Ravers' official colors are purple and light blue. The Ravers all-time record as of Season 17 is 496 - 144. Logos Old Ravers Logo.png|The first logo used by the Ravers, several seasons before the Rocket League World league's launch. Ravers Logo Early Seasons.png|The logo used from Seasons 1 - 4 Ravers Logo.png|The Shark logo used since Season 5 Team Members The Tokyo Ravers usually rely on Bone Shaker, who is considered the best player in the league, who averages about 4-8 points per game. The team members are as listed: *Bone Shaker *Heater *Sundown *Wolfman From Seasons 1 - 5, Slider would play instead of Heater, however, in Season 6, for the first time since before the league began, Heater would play. Rivalrys The Tokyo Ravers have several rivalrys. Vancouver Guardians With what is perhaps the most known rivalry in the league, the Guardians and Ravers have played more games against each other than any other teams, which is due to the fact that the two have met in the Championships or Playoffs a total of 7 times, on top of the 4 total meetings in the regular season. Moscow Rovers The Rovers and Ravers are one of the few rivals that have a nickname, being "The Battle of the R-Vers", being that the two have a similar team name. The rivalry mostly exists because of the team names being similar, but also because of the noticeable increase in demolitions during each game, where Bone Shaker usually demolishes Yuri. Oaska Mammoths Similarly to the Rovers - Ravers rivalry, this rivalry is one of the few that have a nickname, being "The Battle of Japan", being that both teams are located in Japan. Rio de Janeiro Skyhawks The Skyhawks and Ravers only have a small rivalry, mainly because Bone Shaker played for the Skyhawks one season before the Ravers launched, then joining immediately. Berlin Rebels The Rebels and Ravers had a small rivalry in the early seasons which has since gone away, mainly because of the Ravers completely dominating the Rebels on record. Playoff Meetings The Ravers hold the record for most playoff appearances, having appeared in 15 out of 17 total seasonal playoffs. #Tokyo VS Berlin (Won) #Tokyo VS Osaka (Won) #Tokyo VS San Francisco (Won) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Won) #Tokyo VS Rio de Janeiro (Won) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Lost) #Tokyo VS London (Won) #Tokyo VS Rio de Janeiro (Won) #Tokyo VS Berlin (Won) #Tokyo VS Beijing (Won) #Tokyo VS Berlin (Won) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Won) #Tokyo VS Rio de Janeiro (Won) #Tokyo VS Berlin (Won) Championship Meetings The Ravers also hold the record for most championship appearances, being 13, and are tied with the Guardians for most championship wins, being 6. The Ravers have yet to win a championship game against the Guardians. #Tokyo VS S.F (Won) #Tokyo VS Moscow (Won) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS London (Won) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS New York (Won) #Tokyo VS Berlin (Won) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS Sydney (Won) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Lost) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Lost) Trivia *The Ravers are the only team to change their logos and replace a player (Slider with Heater). *The Ravers' previous colors were Orange and Black, and Gray and White. Category:Champions